Dream and Reality
by asuna v.t.e
Summary: Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah mati? Ah aku hampir menyerah jika sebuah suara tak memanggilku. Siapakah yang memanggilku itu?


~(-_-~) syalalalala

~( -_- )~ syalalalala

(~-_-)~ syalalalala

Author gaje kembali lagi xD

Kali ini saya datang dengan mempersembahkan ff request-an temanku.. B)

Hillary~ ini ff pesananmu :s-shout: jadinya daku bikin harvest moon aja ya xD hahagh

**HARVEST MOON : BACK TO NATURE**

**Disclaimer: **Natsume

**Genre: **Friendship, Mistery

**Rate: **T aja deh, gak berani ngasih rate K.. Tar takutnya gak sadar ada adegan yg gak pantes dibaca anak-anak lagi =="

**Pairing: **JACKxHILL (OC), ANNxHILL (OC) #a/n: jangan berharap ini fic yuri yah.. Cuma temenan doang#

**Warning: **seperti biasa typo(s), OC(s),OOC, GJ, alur cepet, ONESHOT, abal, gak ada yuri-yurian disini.

Pelabuhan Oriba, adalah satu-satunya Pelabuhan yang terdapat di pulau terpencil yang bernama Pulau Maruzi. Di pulau ini tidak ada bandara. Oleh karena itu, Pelabuhan Oriba merupakan jalur akses yang sangat penting bagi pulau ini. Dan tak heran pula jika setiap waktu pelabuhan ini selalu tampak sibuk.

'Kepada seluruh penumpang yang akan mengikuti pelayaran ke kota Yatai, silahkan masuk ke dalam kapal. Sepuluh menit lagi kapal akan segera berlayar. Kami ulangi...' Terdengar sebuah suara yang mengumumkan jadwal pelayaran.

Dan, hei! Ada seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan agak bergelombang, mengenakan T-shirt putih lengan pendek, celana panjang berwarna biru, jaket merah yang diikat di pinggangnya, sebuah ransel merah yang sangat besar, dan sebuah topi yang -lagi-lagi- berwarna merah. Gadis itu sepertinya berjalan menuju kapal yang akan berangkat ke kota Yatai.

Eh? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Ia berhenti tepat sebelum menaiki jembatan yang merupakan penghubung dermaga dengan pintu masuk kapal. Ia menunduk ke bawah, tangannya mengepal dan sejajar dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk itu.

5 detik...

10 detik...

20 detik...

30 detik...

Masih hening...

Heii~ kawan, taukah kau? Yang kau lakukan sekarang ini telah membuat calon penumpang lainnya kehabisan kesabaran. Kau hanya berdiam diri dan menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Jalanan ini bukan punyamu! Jangan menghalangi jalan kami, nona!"

Nah, 'kan? Benar kataku. Seorang calon penumpang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Eh? Mengapa tanganmu yang masih mengepal itu gemetar? Ku lihat sepertinya kepalan tanganmu semakin kuat. Kau marah mendengar ucapan penumpang tadi? Jangan salahkan dia kawan.

"Yoshi~~" gumammu pelan. Namun suaramu tampak sangat berapi-api. "Ayo, Hillary! Semangat! Kau pasti bisa sukses jika merantau ke kota Yatai!" Teriakmu tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana, dan juga mengejutkanku.

Hmm... Jadi namamu Hillary ya, nona? Dan kau mau ke Yatai untuk mengadu peruntunganmu? Meninggalkan kampung halamanmu, tempat kelahiranmu? Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Ah, sudahlah. Kalau itu memang keputusanmu, kita lanjutkan saja.

Oke, jadi daritadi kau berdiam seperti itu hanya untuk berteriak seperti tadi? Aku mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu karena melihatmu kini telah masuk ke dalam kapal setelah kau puas berteriak. Salahkah kesimpulanku ini?

**HILLARY's POV**

'Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku harus bisa jadi orang sukses!

'Hmm... Ngomong-ngomong lebih baik aku sekarang segera mencari kamarku agar bisa istirahat. Kamar D05...' Ku telusuri tiap lorong di kapal ini. Mataku terus menatap lekat-lekat pada tulisan yang tertera di setiap pintu kamar.

'Ah! Akhirnya aku sampai di lorong kamar golongan D!' Seruku kegirangan dalam hati. Ku telusuri kembali pintu demi pintu.

D01...

D02...

D03...

D04...

Daaaannn... Kamarku!

'Ini dia kamarku selama di kapal ini. Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga.' Sambil bersenandung dalam hati, segera ku masuk ke dalam kamar D05 tersebut. Ku taruh ranselku di samping tempat tidur. Ku hempaskan diriku ke atas kasur yang lumayan empuk.

Ku perhatikan seluruh ruangan ini. Kecil, tapi lumayan nyaman juga. Kasur terletak di seberang pintu. Di sebelah kiri kasur tempatku berbaring sekarang terdapat sebuah almari kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Lalu di dinding sebelah kanannya terdapat sebuah jendela persegi berukuran sedang. Melalui jendela itu aku dapat melihat laut dan pemandangan di luar sana. Kemudian, ku arahkan pandanganku ke langit-langit. Sebuah lampu bertengger di sana, tepat di tengah-tengah.

Puas mengamati kamar sementaraku, aku langsung melayang jauh ke alam mimpi setelahnya. Yaahh, aku memang kurang tidur semalam. Aku sibuk packing sampai larut malam. Lalu aku tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi karena gugup memikirkan hari ini. Haha kalian pasti berpikir aku seperti anak kecil? Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, selamat tidur ya...

.

.

.

.

"BADAI! ADA BADAI BESAR!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba sampai membangunkan aku dari tidur lelapku. Otakku masih belum berfungsi dengan sempurna karena masih mengantuk.

"HEI KAU YANG ADA DI DALAM! CEPAT KELUAR DAN SELAMATKAN DIRIMU! ADA BADAI BESAR!" Teriak orang di luar sana sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Terdengar seperti sangat panik.

1 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

Akhirnya seluruh kesadaranku terkumpul. Aku mulai mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Badai. Ada badai, dan aku masih bersantai di atas kasur empuk ini? Kabur Hillary! Jangan hanya duduk diam dengan tampang cengok seperti itu! Masa kau mau laut yang jadi kuburanmu?

**End of HILLARY's POV**

Badai itu terlihat semakin mengganas. Kapal yang ditumpangi Hillary terombang-ambing karena terhempas oleh ombak besar yang diakibatkan oleh badai tersebut. Setelah Hillary mengambil ranselnya -yang untungnya ia belum mengeluarkan isinya, sehingga tak perlu packing ulang-, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, dan berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong kamar.

Setelah terus berlari dan sempat terbentur dinding kapal beberapa kali, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat berkumpulnya penumpang-penumpang kapal yang lain.

Sang kapten kapal terlihat tetap tenang dan menberikan komando bagi awak kapal dan penumpangnya. Semua turun satu per satu ke perahu kecil yang telah disiapkan. Mereka mendahulukan para penumpang yang sudah lanjut usia, ibu-ibu hamil, serta anak-anak.

Ketika giliran Hillary naik ke perahu tersebut, kapal induk kembali diterpa ombak besar sehingga bergoncang hebat. Dengan satu goncangan hebat itu, cukup untuk membuatnya terjatuh ke laut dari kapal induk. Dan dia tenggelam.

Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat panik dan berteriak. Lalu salah satu awak terjun ke dalam laut yang sedang mengganas itu untuk menyelamatkan Hillary. Selang tiga menit kemudian, awak kapal itu muncul kembali ke permukaan tanpa membawa kabar baik.

"Tinggalkan saja salah satu pelampung kita disini." Kata sang kapten. Menurut, seorang awak kapal melemparkan sebuah pelampung ke tempat Hillary terjatuh.

XxXxXxX

*a/n: scene ini percakapan antara Hillary dengan seseorang di bawah alam sadarnya. 'Bla bla bla' - Hillary, "bla bla bla" - seseorang misterius yang nanti akan ketauan siapa ^^*

'Ini dimana? Tubuhku rasanya ringan. Apa aku sudah mati?'

"..."

'Seseorang memanggilku? Siapa itu?'

"...ry ...llary ...Hillary... Bangun... Kau belum mati..."

'Kau... memanggilku?'

"Ya... Aku memanggilmu..."

'Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?'

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting kau harus selamat! Bangunlah, kau belum mati, Hillary. Kau masih hidup! Karena kau harus bertemu denganku suatu hari nanti."

'Apa? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?'

"Kau akan tahu nanti setelah waktunya tiba. Sekarang berenanglah sampai permukaan. Kau akan menemukan sebuah pelampung yang sengaja ditinggalkan untukmu. Gunakan itu untuk berenang hingga kau menemukan pulau yang mirip dengan Pulau Maruzi di sebelah selatan. Disanalah kau akan mendapatkan kehidupanmu yang baru."

'Begitukah? Katakan, mengapa kau tahu tentang masa depanku?'

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah tiba waktunya. Waktuku sudah habis, aku harus pergi. Lakukanlah seperti yang ku bilang tadi..."

'E-eh? He-hei! Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu! Masih banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan!'

XxXxXxX

*a/n: kembali ke alam sadar*

**HILLARY's POV**

'Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Ugghh, dadaku rasanya sesak! Sepertinya aku sudah meminum banyak air laut. Eh tunggu! Aku benar-benar masih hidup?'

Ku tengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Ku coba buka mataku perlahan, dan aku bisa melihat sebuah pelampung terapung di atas sana. Sepertinya badainya sudah reda. Sekilas ku lihat ke bawah, dan ternyata aku ada di dasar laut!

Aku kumpulkan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa untuk berenang ke permukaan. Setelah perjuangan yang -sangat- keras, akhirnya tanganku dapat menggapai pelampung itu.

"Puaaahh!" Aku berusaha memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu kepalaku muncul di permukaan. Napasku tersengal-sengal karena menahan napas selama kurang lebih lima menit.

"Terima kasih Tuhan Engkau masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup." Kataku pada Tuhan, bersyukur aku belum mati.

Selagi aku beristirahat, aku kembali mengingat perkataan seseorang dalam alam bawah sadarku. Katanya aku harus berenang ke selatan hingga menemukan sebuah pulau.

Segera ku gerakkan tangan serta kakiku untuk mulai berenang -dibantu pelampung tentunya- menuju tempat yang disebutkan tadi.

Sialnya, saat ini siang hari. Dari posisi matahari yang ku lihat, sepertinya saat ini sekitar jam 12 atau jam 1 siang. "Uukkhhh... Panas sekali..." Keluhku sambil terus mengayuh kedua tanganku.

'Bermaksud mengadu nasib ke Kota Yatai, malah mendapatkan pengalaman mengerikan seperti ini.' Umpatku dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, aku mulai merasa lelah. Kemudian aku dapat ide agar aku tidak terlalu memikirkan rasa lelahku.

"Lebih baik sambil berenang, aku menyanyikan saja semua lagu-lagu DBSK untuk melupakan rasa lelahku!" Aku menyerukan ide yang baru ku dapat itu. Akhirnya jadilah aku berenang sambil terus menyanyikan -meneriakkan- bait demi bait lagu-lagu DBSK.

Tanpa ku sadari, waktu mengalir begitu cepat. Matahari kini terlah tergantikan posisinya oleh sang bulan yang tampak sangat cantik. Aku terus berenang -dan menyanyi- sambil melihat bulan yang menyinari kegelapan malam.

Setelah dua kali aku mengulang menyanyikan -semua- lagu-lagu DBSK-ku tercinta, aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Rasanya semakin aku bernyanyi, semakin aku ingin mempraktekkan dance seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yunho dan kawan-kawan.

Aku berhenti sejenak, lalu melihat ke sebelah kiri-kananku. Aman. Tak ada siapapun. Langsung saja aku ngedance tanpa mempedulikan -tepatnya melupakan- keadaanku yang masih di tengah laut terapung memakai pelampung yang berbentuk seperti donat berwarna putih dengan strip-strip berwarna merah.

Mungkin jika saat ini ada yang melihatku, mereka akan berpikir jika aku sudah gila.

Kira-kira sudah 30 menit-an aku ngedance seperti ini terus. Hingga sesuatu seperti sebuah misil yang dipakai saat perang terbang ke arahku. Karena masih asyik dengan dance-ku, aku seakan tidak peduli dengan benda yang terbang mendekatiku itu. Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Benda itu terjatuh tepat di belakangku dan...

Duarr!

Bersama dengan meledaknya benda itu, aku terbang ke langit dan sepertinya aku terpental dari titik koordinatku semula. Dan kini aku terbang ke arah... Selatan! Yay! Itu artinya aku tidak usah berenang lagi!

Selagi aku kegirangan memikirkan hal itu, lagi-lagi sebuah misil yang mirip seperti tadi melayang ke arahku dan...

Duarr!

Belum sempat aku mencerna apa yang terjadi, misil-misil berikutnya menyusul. Akupun terpental ke sana-kemari hingga akhirnya beberapa misil terakhir meledak di belakangku. Karena ledakan itu, aku terpental ke arah selatan dan terdampar di sebuah tempat -yang sepertinya itu sebuah pantai- yang sangat ramai.

Brushh!

"Ouch.. Hidungku.." Aku meringis kesakitan karena mukaku yang pertama kali mendarat di pantai itu, bukan kakiku.

"Hei, kau siapa?"

Ku angkat kepalaku. Keadaanku sekarang, aku dikelilingi beberapa orang yang sepertinya penduduk sekitar dan mereka menatapku heran sekaligus terkejut. Menyadari hal ini, aku segera berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Hillary. Aku dari Pulau Maruzi. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke Kota Yatai, tapi kapal yang ku tumpangi diterpa badai di tengah perjalanan. Aku terjatuh ke laut lalu aku berenang dan sampai ke sini. Sekian perkenalan dariku. Hehehe..."

**End of HILLARY's POV**

**Mineral Beach. Summer 24th. 06:00 PM. Fireworks Display Festival. Normal POV**

Festival kembang api adalah salah satu festival rutin Mineral Town. Yang diadakan setiap 24 Summer di Mineral Beach pada pukul 06:00 PM. Dan sekarang beberapa penduduk Mineral Town yang ingin melihat kembang api ini dari pantai -ada juga yang melihat dari rumahnya masing-masing- telah berkumpul.

"Hei Ann, maukah kau melihat kembang api bersamaku?" Tawar seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang memakai topi di kepalanya pada seorang gadis di hadapannya. Ia memakai kaos putih lengan pendek dan baju yang biasa dipakai petani berwarna biru tua. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih dan membawa sebuah ransel berwarna oranye.

"Hmm... Tak usah terlalu formal begitu, Jack. Kalau begitu, ayo kita nonton sama-sama dari dermaga!" Ajak si gadis yang bernama Ann itu. Ia memiliki rambut oranye yang dikepang dan diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna putih. Dari pakaiannya dapat dilihat ia adalah seorang gadis tomboy. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning dan jins berwarna biru.

Setelah Ann menerima ajakan sang pemuda -yang kita ketahui bernama Jack-, mereka berdua bergegas mengambil tempat di dermaga.

Lalu terdengar teriakan seseorang dari batu karang yang ada di dekat dermaga yang agak jauh dari tepi pantai. "Sudah siap? Ku nyalakan ya!"

Lalu seorang kakek-kakek yang tadi berteriak itu menyulut alat yang ada di dekatnya. Kakek-kakek itu hanya memiliki rambut yang sudah berwarna putih di kepala bagian belakangnya. Dagunya dihiasi jenggot seperti sinterklas yang lumayan panjang. Alisnya panjang dan sudah berwarna putih. Ia adalah Saibara the Blacksmith.

Setelah kembang api pertamanya sukses meledak dan memukau penduduk Mineral Town, ia segera meluncurkan kembang api kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya hampir bersamaan.

Namun di tengah warna-warni yang dihasilkan oleh kembang api tersebut, terlihat sesuatu seperti manusia yang terpental ke sana kemari oleh ledakan kembang api tersebut.

Popuri, seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang yang bergelombang, menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia pun berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah 'sesuatu' tersebut, "Hei, lihat! Di sana ada seseorang!"

Seluruh warga yang mendengar teriakan itu pun memperhatikan dengan seksama sehingga mereka semua dapat menangkap siluet manusia yang terpental ke sana-kemari di antara kembang api-kembang api yang cantik tersebut.

Oke, sekarang bayangkan mereka semua sedang melakukan ini: mata mereka tak berkedip sekalipun, mulut menganga dan berbentuk oval, kepala -pandangan- mereka mengikuti arah siluet tersebut terpental. Jika ke kiri, mereka ikut melihat ke kiri. Jika ke kanan, mereka melihat ke kanan.

Mereka semua serius memperhatikan sosok yang sedang terpental-pental tersebut, lalu kembang api yang meledak tepat di belakangnya membuat sosok itu terpental ke arah mereka.

Brusshhh!

Sosok itu terjatuh -nyungsep- ke pantai Mineral. Semua penduduk segera mengerumuni sosok itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan agak bergelombang, mengenakan T-shirt putih lengan pendek, celana panjang berwarna biru, jaket merah yang diikat di pinggangnya, sebuah ransel merah yang sangat besar, dan sebuah topi yang berwarna merah dan dikaitkan ke ranselnya.

"Ouchh..." Rintih gadis itu sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Hei, kau siapa?" Jack memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Hillary. Aku dari Pulau Maruzi. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke Kota Yatai, tapi kapal yang ku tumpangi diterpa badai di tengah perjalanan. Aku terjatuh ke laut lalu aku berenang dan sampai ke sini. Sekian perkenalan dariku. Hehehe..." Katanya sambil nyengir dan tangan kirinya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

Hening. Mungkin penduduk Mineral Town masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Eh.. Ano..." Hillary jadi salting karena sadar sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini dimana ya? Dan kenapa disini ramai sekali?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

"Ini adalah Mineral Beach, pantai Mineral Town. Saat ini kami sedang mengadakan festival melihat kembang api." Jawab seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu dengan lembut. Ia memakai pakaian perawat berwarna biru dengan renda-renda putih.

"Ohh... Jadi yang tadi mementalkan aku ke sini itu kembang api ya?" Gumam Hillary berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Lalu, apakah kau bersedia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu dengan lebih detail lagi?" Terdengar suara dari luar kerumunan orang itu. Semua menoleh untuk melihat siapakah yang berbicara, termasuk Hillary. Rupanya ia adalah Saibara yang baru saja menyeberang kembali ke pantai. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Hillary.

Ketika sang empunya suara kini telah berdiri di hadapan Hillary, menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya, ia malah dibuat kesal dengan tanggapan yang didapatnya dari Hillary.

"Gyaaaaaaaa! Ada setan botak mirip kappa!" Teriak Hillary ketakutan sambil menunjuk Saibara.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hillary, dahi Saibara berkedut, menandakan ia sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Tapi usaha Saibara gagal karena ia mendengar seorang pemuda yang memakai topi bertuliskan UMA -Gray namanya- tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berkata, "Gyahahahahahahahhaha! 'Setan botak mirip kappa' katanya! Gyahahahhaha aduh perutku sakit!"

Tak ayal mereka berdua pun akhirnya menerima 'hadiah' dari Saibara berupa gebukan di kepala mereka yang alhasil membuat kepala mereka dapat 'konde' istimewa.

"Aduduh..." Rintih Hillary dan Gray kompak.

"Huh!" Umpat Saibara kesal. "Sekarang apa kau mau menceritakannya, nona?"

Akhirnya Hillary menceritakan semuanya, dari awal saat ia memutuskan ingin meninggalkan Pulau Maruzi dan ingin berangkat ke Kota Yatai. Badai yang dialaminya. Mimpi yang dilihatnya ketika tenggelam dan hampir mati. Hingga bagaimana ia bisa sampai di Mineral Beach.

"Hillary, kau tidak tahu mau bermalam dimana 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di Inn-ku saja? Sementara gratis kok. Nanti akan ku bicarakan pada ayahku. Ia pasti mengerti." Kata Ann pada Hillary. Semua penduduk yang ada di situ menyetujuinya.

Mata Hillary berbinar-binar. Ingusnya *hoek* mulai meler. Ia terharu dengan kebaikan gadis di depannya. "A-a-arigatou nee-san..."

"Umm... Ann, panggil aku Ann saja. Sepertinya kita seumuran." Kata Ann lagi.

Dan begitulah. Ann dan Hillary akhirnya bersahabat. Hillary diijinkan untuk tinggal di Inn dengan membayar separuh harga, dengan syarat ia harus bekerja sambilan di Inn tersebut.

Summer telah berlalu, dan Fall-pun tiba. Kini Hillary sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia juga sudah akrab dengan penduduk desa yang lainnya. Bahkan ia telah menularkan virus DBSK dan membuat seisi Mineral Town jadi tergila-gila.

Lalu, pada musim Winter, kejadian yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya terjadi. Jack memberikan Blue Feather yang baru dibelinya tadi di Supermarket dengan harga 1000 G kepada Hillary di tengah-tengah Rose Square setelah semua penduduk desa yang dipanggilnya berkumpul! Seisi desa gempar!

Hillary yang masih belum terlalu mengerti tradisi desa tersebut hanya cengok saja menanggapi pemberian Jack tersebut. Lalu dengan polosnya, ia mengambil Blue Feather tersebut seraya berkata, "Wah, cantik sekali! Makasih Jack sudah memperlihatkannya padaku." Katanya sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"Hi-Hillary..." Panggil Ann yang hanya sweatdrop dari tadi. "Apa kau tahu tradisi desa ini tentang Blue Feather?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil terus memegangi Blue Feather itu.

"Begini ya... Bulu burung biru yang kau pegang itu namanya Blue Feather. Jika seorang pria memberikan itu pada seorang gadis, itu artinya pria itu sedang melamar gadis tersebut. Dan jika gadis itu menerima Blue Feathernya, sama saja ia menerima lamaran pria tersebut." Jelas Ann panjang lebar.

Setelah mengetahui artinya, Hillary terkejut. Ternyata saat ini Jack sedang melamarnya!

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Jack mempertegas lamarannya tadi. Harus diakui, sebenarnya Hillary juga menaruh perasaan pada Jack. Maka ia hanya mengangguk saja. Hillary menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Selang beberapa detik, seluruh penduduk bersorak menyaksikan adegan ini.

One week later...

Saat ini tampak penduduk Mineral Town memadati Gereja yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan Jack dan Hillary.

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi suami-isteri. Sekarang kau boleh mencium isterimu." Kata seorang Pendeta bernama Carter. Lalu Jack dan Hillary berciuman di depan altar, di hadapan para penduduk Mineral Town.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan keluar Gereja menuju rumah mereka -rumah Jack- diiringi Stu dan May sebagai pagar ayu mereka.

20 years later...

"Ayaaaahhhhh!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat mengagetkan ayahnya yang sedang memancing di sungai dekat rumah mereka.

"Jeremy! Jangan mengagetkan ayah begitu!" Kata ayahnya memperingati sang anak.

Jeremy adalah anak Jack dan Hillary. Ia saat ini berusia 18 tahun dan seperti remaja pada umumnya, ia sedang mengalami sesuatu yang namanya 'falling in love' terhadap seorang gadis bernama Kriya, anak dari pasangan Cliff dan Ann. Selain sibuk melakukan pendekatan pada Kriya, Jeremy juga disibukkan oleh beberapa hal di kebunnya.

Ia suka sekali membantu ayahnya untuk mengumpulkan sesuatu yang bisa dijual dari gunung. Merawat hewan-hewan ternak mereka. Memberi makan ikan-ikan di kolam. Mencangkul lahan, menanam bibit, menyiraminya setiap hari, dan juga memanennya jika sudah masak.

"Hehehe... Maaf, maaf... Ayah, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang, dan ibu bilang lebih baik ayah makan dulu. Jangan mancing terus." Kata Jeremy menyampaikan pesan ibunya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, ayah akan segera pulang. Kau duluan saja, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi ayah berhasil menangkap ikan legendaris itu." Kata sang ayah masih serius dengan pancingannya.

"Oke." Kata Jeremy singkat sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik lagi dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah...

"Jeremy, mana ayah?" Tanya sang ibu yang tak lain adalah Hillary.

"Masing mancing bu. Katanya sebentar lagi ayah kesini." Jawab Jeremy sekenanya. Ia lalu menarik kursinya untuk segera duduk dan menikmati makan siangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jack masuk ke dalam rumah. Melihat wajah sang suami yang lesu, Hillary bertanya, "Apa kau gagal lagi menangkap ikan legendaris itu, Jack?"

"Yahh... Begitulah..." Jawab Jack, benar-benar lesu. Ia segera duduk di kursinya untuk menyantap makan siangnya.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat..." Kata Jeremy memulai pembicaraan. Ayah serta ibunya menoleh dan memperhatikan Jeremy dengan seksama. Jeremy kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong barusan.

"Semalam aku bermimpi melihat ibu sedang tenggelam di lautan. Tapi sepertinya ibu masih muda, belum tua seperti sekarang. Rasanya sangat nyata sekali. Lalu seperti mendapat ilham, aku berteriak memanggil nama ibu. Lalu disana aku dan ibu bercakap-cakap, dan seolah aku mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang akan menjadi masa depan. Aku memberikan ibu petunjuk agar ibu bisa selamat. Tapi anehnya, aku seperti ditahan agar tidak mengatakan siapa aku walau berulangkali ibu bertanya padaku aku ini siapa. Lalu setelah aku merasa waktuku habis disana, aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku. Aneh sekali ya..."

Hillary, yang mendengar cerita Jeremy itu teringat kembali pada kejadian waktu itu. Ketika ia berada di antara hidup dan mati. Suara itu... Ternyata suara itu adalah suara Jeremy, anaknya! Akhirnya rasa penasaran yang telah dipendam Hillary selama bertahun-tahun ini terjawab juga.

Jack yang juga mengetahui masa lalu Hillary ini sangat terkejut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa yang menyelamatkan Hillary adalah anaknya!

Melihat kedua orangtuanya terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, Jeremy berkomentar, "Hei? Kenapa diam?"

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Hillary memeluk anaknya itu. Ia menangis mensyukuri anaknya telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari maut. "Eh? Ibu kenapa? Kok menangis? Tenang saja, itu hanya mimpi bu." Ujar Jeremy berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

Sambil tetap memeluk Jeremy, Hillary berkata, "Terima kasih Jeremy! Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkan ibu waktu itu..."

"Haaahh?" Jeremy benar-benar bingung kali ini. Lalu ayahnya, Jack, mengambil inisiatif untuk menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Jeremy terkejut setelah mendengarkan cerita ayahnya. Ternyata itu kenyataan, bukan sekedar mimpi buruknya! Jeremy kemudian memeluk ibunya erat-erat.

"Untung ibu selamat..."

=======**T H E . E N D**=======

Akhirnya selesai juga fic request-anmu Hill... XD #bernapaslega

Wuiihh, gak nyangka nih tokoh-tokohnya jadi OOC termasuk sang tokoh utama... Err... Entah mengapa author agak merasa aneh dengan cerita ini...

Yah segini aja deh... Mohon RnR ya minna-chama~ ^^, soalnya saya hanyalah seorang author yang masih hijau.. Flame akan diterima kok.. :3 saya membutuhkan ripiu anda semua agar kemampuan dan pengetahuanku akan semakin bertambah.. :3

Nah, akhir kata, silahkan RnR fic-ku yang lain ya~ jaa nee~


End file.
